


Blinded

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural fusion; Roy has to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

As usual, Roy heard the Elric brothers before he saw them. He put down the heavy old tome he had been flipping through and opened the door.

"-not USELESS," Ed was complaining loudly. To Roy's surprise, Al was leading Ed carefully up the walk. There was a bandage tied tightly over Ed's eyes, and there was still dried blood caked in his bangs that had yet to be cleaned off.

"Al," Roy said evenly. "What's going on here?"

Al stopped before the single step up to the small concrete platform that served as a porch for the house. "The hunt went sour," Al said. Now that Roy was looking at him he saw fresh scratches on Al's face and a bruise turning dark purple on his jaw.

"We got our asses kicked," Ed said. "Again."

Al looked over his shoulder at Ed, but of course Ed couldn't see the look his brother gave him. "Anyway, I was able to kill the thing but not before it, well-"

"It exploded," Ed sounded entirely too cheery for how beat up he was. "Not just exploded-exploded, it went fucking supernova."

"And this explains why you're playing see-eye dog for Ed," Roy said with a worried frown. "How bad is the damage?"

"He won't lose his sight," Al said. "But he has to keep the bandages on for a few days or else risk permanent vision loss." He looked at Roy pleadingly. "We're so close to beating this thing but I can't babysit Ed while I'm finishing the hunt-"

"Oh no you're not dumping me on him, I thought we were coming here to get him to help with the hunt-" Ed started to say. "I'm not a fucking invalid, Al, give me a gun and point me at it and I'll show the damn fucking faerie cocksucker what's what."

Roy and Al exchanged a look. "Ok," Roy said. "Bring him in."

*

Roy had offered to take a look at Al's wounds but he had waved it off. "I've had worse," Al had said at the door. "Besides, the sooner I get this taken care of, the sooner I can take my brother off your hands and we can get back to doing what we do best."

Ed was seated on the couch, now in full sulk mode. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had turned his face in the direction Roy was at. Roy watched, amused, and Ed tracked him across the room until he stopped before the couch. "I would think that a hospital would at least clean the blood out of your bangs," Roy tsked softly, tugging on some of Ed's hair lightly. "Jeez, Ed- how do you manage to get so damaged? Don't you care at all about yourself?"

"I care plenty," Ed said gruffly, turning his face away from Roy, his hair slipping out of the other hunter's fingers. "More important things than me out there anyway."

Roy caught Ed's chin and turned his face back to Roy. "Not to me."

"Then you're a piss-poor hunter," Ed said, but there was a bit of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Self-preservation is a lost art among Elrics," Roy said. He got to his feet and then tugged on Ed's hands. "Come on, we're going to get you cleaned up. I don't trust you to shower by yourself like that, so I'm going to draw you a bath."

"Gee, thanks, mom."

"Keep that up and you're not getting a blowjob," Roy said lightly.

"I don't think I want a blowjob in dirty bathwater," Ed said stiffly. I'd rather have one in nice cushy bed."

"We'll talk about that after your bath."

*

Ed groaned, the weight of Roy heavy and comforting across his legs. Roy hadn't even allowed for him to get dressed, he had just led Ed dripping and naked out of the bathroom and pushed him over onto the bed. Now he had his cock halfway down Roy's throat and he couldn't be happier, lack of sight be damned.

Roy murmured something, or maybe he just growled, his tongue pressed against the underside of the head of Ed's cock. He was paying close attention to the head, tongue swirling around it as he let the tip slip out of his mouth. Ed groaned again, one hand balled in the sheets of the bed, the other resting firmly on Roy's head, fingers tangled in his dark hair.

It was strange, not quite knowing where Roy's hands were going to stray to next. He had positioned himself over Ed's legs to keep him still, but with one hand around the root of Ed's cock, the other was free to roam. At first Ed had tensed, flinching from the unexpected touches. But with each caress Ed relaxed more, and as Roy brushed aside stray droplets of water Ed let out a little moan. He writhed and Roy shifted, rolling off of Ed's legs.

Without Roy's weight across his legs Ed felt cold. He could hear Roy, feel him as the mattress shifted but it was really disorienting to Ed not to be able to *see* Roy. Ed reached out, trying to feel for the other man, trying not to look desperate. "Roy," Ed murmured, feeling a wave of relief as his fingers brushed flesh in the darkness.

Roy's hand closed over Ed's fingers, and the dragged his hand up until lips brushed it. "I'm sorry," Roy said softly. "Just a moment more, love."

Ed made a disdainful noise at the pet name, trying to twist away from Roy. The mattress shifted more and Ed could feel Roy's body heat looming over him. Then lips and wet heat over the head of his cock once more. Ed let out a noise, long and low and hungry. He turned his head in the mattress and his nose brushed flesh, and when Ed reached out he felt tough muscle under his fingertips.

After only a moment's hesitation Ed reached up and was rewarded by Roy's own groan as his fingers found Roy's erection, hard and hanging heavy above him. Ed's mouth opened expectantly, as his fingers mapped the soft skin, the vein and the head. Roy dropped his hips expectantly and the tip smacked into Ed's nose.

Ed drew in the tip to his mouth, tongue wrapping expertly around Roy's cock as Roy licked him down to the root and back up again. Ed gripped Roy's hips in his hands and began to suck greedily at Roy's erection. Roy lifted his head from Ed and let out a small cry, but Ed had his hips in an iron grip.

It didn't take much more than that, Roy coaxed out Ed's orgasm with his tongue, Ed curling his fingers into Roy's skin and crying out in a strangled voice.

Roy detached himself from Ed's clinging grip, reversing himself and kissing Ed's face, over the bandage that covered his eyes and under them and his mouth until Ed came back to himself. Ed was loose and malleable for a few moments, then he was putting his tongue into Roy's mouth aggressively.

"Your recovery speed is unmatched," Roy teased, his nose brushing Ed's. "You make me feel like an old man."

"Fuck," Ed groaned. "Where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

"You probably don't want to know," Roy said, pushing himself off of Ed. Ed grabbed at him desperately.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Roy seemed to be humoring him. "I'm fine, I promised you a blow job, not the other way 'round."

Ed pulled himself into a sitting position, locating Roy based on the way the mattress moved. He got up on his knees and, after feeling a moment, wrapped his arms around Roy's back. He pressed his face blindly into Roy's shoulder and sighed. "I promised I'd fuck you into the mattress the next time I saw you, dammit."

"So you haven't seen me," Roy said. "Your promise still stands." He twisted a bit so that he could drag Ed from his kneeling position and fell over on his side, arms wrapped around Ed. "You can fuck me into the mattress next time."

"That's a promise," Ed said, his voice low and husky. "You won't walk straight for a day."

"Just as long as I don't have to ride in the back seat of your car after, because that was the most uncomfortable drive I'd ever been on."

"Excuse me, _you_ were the one who wanted to have sex in the back seat of the car," Ed snorted. "Don't blame that on me, you asshole."

Roy laughed and hugged Ed tighter to him.


End file.
